Happily Ever After
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Sort of a story set post-popular, and some of it in the Lion cub scene. What could have happened between Elphaba and Fiyero. I'm not to good with summaries, so if you wanna find out more: read it! :) Rated for one mention of the S-word. (and No, the S-word is NOT "stupid")


**Happily Ever After**

**This is my first ever Wicked Fanfic, so please no flames! :)  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any quotes, mentions or allusions to/from Wicked or The Wizard of Oz. Those honors belong to Gregory Maguire, Steven Schwartz and L. Frank Baum.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp sat on her bed in the dorm she shared with Galinda. Engrossed in the book she was reading, she hardly noticed when Galinda stormed into their room, slamming the door and collapsing face-first onto her own fluffy pink bed. Elphaba only proceeded to look up from her book after Galinda started whining into a pillow. Perching her glasses on her nose, she sighed and looked up from her reading.

"Hi Galinda," she said coldly, slightly upset that Galinda had interrupted her reading. All Elphaba got in response was a small whimper coming from the blonde on the other side of the room.

"What, did you get _dirt_ on your new pink shoes?" Elphaba's sarcastic remark only resulted in a louder whimper.

Elphaba tried again, "Hey Galinda, aren't you going to make fun of my wardrobe or something?"

"No."

Elphaba was shocked. Galinda was refusing even a chance to make fun of _her._ She got up and walked over to Galinda's pink monstrosity of a bed; hesitated for a moment, then sat down. She nudged her blonde roommate with her elbow.

"Galinda?"

Galinda slowly sat up, only to start bawling.

Elphaba cringed. "Um, what happened to you?"

Galinda sniffed, wiping some smudged makeup off her face. "F-Fiyero won't talk to me." She whimpered and started crying again, while Elphaba just stared at her quizzically.

"THAT is what this is about?" She said, almost laughing. "You're acting like it's the end of the world because Mr. 'Dancing through life' won't talk to you?"

Galinda glared at her green roommate. "Glad you find my suffering so amusing."

"Hey Glin, I'm just saying." Elphaba held up her hands defensively. "If that stuck-up Winkie quit harassing me verbally, I'd celebrate!"

Galinda smiled weakly at her. "I suppose you're right. But I can't help thinking I did something to upset him." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Elphie, YOU could go and talk to him for me!"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Oh, Elphie, would you? You could go and ask him why he isn't talking to me and then I would know why!"

Elphaba looked horrified. "ME? Talk to HIM?! We HATE each other! On his first day of school he nearly ran me over and I practically gave him a concussion because of it! Galinda, I hit him with _Pride and Prejudice_! Do you know how heavy that book is?"

Galinda sniffed. "Please, Elphie?" She pouted, tears welling up in her baby blue eyes.

Elphaba stared distantly at her overly-dramatic, pitiful roommate. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Finally, she sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, fine!" she snapped. "But don't expect me to be all nice about it!"

Galinda squealed with joy. "Oh, thank you thank you THANK YOU Elphie! You are my bestest friend in the whole wideliest world!" Elphaba huffed as the blonde hugged her.

"Yeah well, whatever Galinda. Just don't go thinking I'll start handing out favors. This is a one-time deal, got it?"

The blond girl nodded fervently, her curls bouncing.

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular was sitting in the library. He wasn't reading, though. He was too cool for that. Truthfully, he didn't really know what he was doing in the library. He NEVER went to the library. So why was he here? Maybe it was because he needed to think. _Yeah right,_ He thought to himself. _I don't think. Besides, what would I have to think about? _ He went through the list mentally. _School? Nah, I don't worry about that sort of stuff. Galinda? Maybe…she is my girlfriend after all. Lunch? Well, I am kind of hungry… Elphaba? Wait, WHY would I be thinking about HER?_ Then, if almost on cue, the green girl burst through the double doors of the library.

"Hey, Tiggular!"

Fiyero jumped, recognizing Elphaba's abrasive tone of voice. He turned around to face her, then smiled calmly. "Hey Greenie," he replied. "What's up?"

Elphaba glared at the annoyingly good-looking Winkie prince.

"DO NOT call me that. _EVER."_

He shrugged, then casually retorted, "Whatever you say, _Greenie_."

Elphaba picked up the nearest book and prepared to hit him with it. At the last minute though, she drew back and _instead_ dropped the book on the desk with a _BANG! ,_ startling several students who were studying in the library. She glared at Fiyero.

"So, what's the reason you aren't talking to Galinda?"

The Winkie's eyes grew wide. "I-I…um, well…uh," He fiddled with his collar. "Oh Oz, this is embarrassing."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I gathered. Thank you, Captain Obvious." Elphaba pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, resting her arm on the desk. "So….Your answer?"

Fiyero's eyes met Elphaba's. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, he stated his answer:

"I don't know."

"UGH!" She threw up her hands, then glared at Fiyero. "Look, because of you Galinda is in our room crying! So you had better tell me why you are avoiding your girlfriend or…or…or so help me I will eat your family!"

"Is that the best you've got?" Fiyero grinned. "A little creepy, but still. My mom could come up with better threats."

Elphaba punched him on the arm. "Oh, don't bring your mom into this Tiggular!"

"Why not?" Fiyero was smiling, and Elphaba couldn't help thinking that he was enjoying this bickering WAY too much.

Suddenly, Fiyero stopped smiling. He looked over at Elphaba and sighed. "Hey, Elphie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I don't know…" She said sardonically. "Maybe…Oh, I don't know. Maybe…My name?"

Fiyero looked slightly embarrassed. "Right," he said sheepishly. "So…Uh, Elphaba-"

"Yes?"

"Uh, do you…uh, do you believe, um, do you believe that two people are, uh… like, meant to…meant to be together?"

Elphaba scoffed "Oh, you mean like you and Galinda?"

"Uh, actually…"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Are you cheating on her?!" She gaped at Fiyero, who seemed taken aback by her reaction.

"NO! Of course not!" he replied promptly. "There's no way Galinda wouldn't find out! And I would never do that to her! Elphaba, you must think I'm really stupid!"

"No, not really stupid," she muttered.

Fiyero glared at Elphaba, slightly irritated by her remark.

Elphaba smiled sweetly. "So, if you're NOT cheating on Galinda, then what do you mean?"``

"Nothing."

Elphaba was suspicious. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?

"One hundred percent."

"Okay then." Elphaba arched her eyebrow. This Winkie was hiding something. She left the library quickly, only hearing Fiyero shouting back to her:

"Catch you later, Green bean!"

* * *

Elphaba walked back from the library. She opened the door to Galinda's and her dorm room, only to find Galinda sitting upside down on her bed, painting her toenails. Elphaba shut the door and walked over to her,

"Hi Elphie!" she said, turning right-side up and putting the cap on her bottle of sparkly pink nail polish. Elphaba had nothing to say. How could one person be so obsessed with a _color_? Especially _pink_. And painting your toenails upside-down? Well, that was just plain weird.

Galinda got up from her bed. She put her nail polish away and sat down next to Elphaba on her bed. "SO?" She questioned, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "What did you find out?"

"Honestly?" Elphaba answered. "I don't rightfully know."

Galinda looked disappointed. "What do you mean?"

"I swear," Elphaba said. "That boy is more confusing than one of Doctor Dillamond's history finals. Galinda, I'm sure he's hiding something, I just don't know what!"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Well, let's see Galinda," she replied sarcastically "If he told me what he was hiding, wouldn't I be obliged to tell you?"

The blonde thought this over for a while. "Yeah, I suppose that would make sense."

_Obviously,_ Elphaba thought to herself. She smiled at her friend.

Galinda picked up a fluffy pink pillow and hugged it. "So Elphie, how exactly are we going to find out what he's hiding?"

Elphaba turned to her and grinned. "We, my friend, are going to spy on your boyfriend."

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular left the dorms at noon. Little did he know that he was being followed. Galinda and Elphaba had left a couple clock ticks after him, so he wouldn't see them. But, Elphaba reminded Galinda that because Fiyero was practically brainless, he would be clueless as to what they were doing. This resulted in a slap across the face from his blonde girlfriend.

"Elphie, are you sure this is going to work?" Galinda asked, clutching her pink pastel coat around herself.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Galinda, please. I've done this loads of times. I know what I'm doing. However," she said, buttoning her own coat which was a dark, navy blue; "It might have worked better if you wore a less conspicuous color."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green girl.

"Oh, very mature." She replied. "But really, don't you have anything that ISN'T pink?"

Galinda thought for a moment. "Well, I have two white dresses, Um… that black hat, oh wait, I gave that to you! Ah, so two white dresses… I have a blue dress, and a yellow dress, and some blue shoes, and, um…-"

"-I get the picture Galinda. You DO have a handful of things that aren't pink. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Miss Pink-is-an-evil-color" She replied self-righteously. "By the way," she pointed out. "With all that green you're just as conspectus as me."

Elphaba nudged her with her elbow. "The word is _conspicuous _and even though that's true, Miss Galinda, unlike me; you have a choice to be conspicuous or not."

Galinda was about to retort, but before she could Elphaba shoved her behind a tree. She tried to object, but Elphaba clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sshh, Galinda! You've got to be quiet, Fiyero's stopped walking."

And sure enough, he had. Fiyero had stopped near a statue of Oz's founder, in the middle of the town square. When Elphaba saw this, she was surprised. She and Galinda watched him walk over to the statue, and sit down beneath it. Galinda turned to her friend. "Elphie, now wha- Elphie? Are you okay? You look a little greener than usual."

Elphaba had paled when she saw where Fiyero had stopped. Galinda waved a perfectly manicured hand in front of her face. "Elphie," she whispered. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Galinda. It's nothing. It's just-"

"Just what?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "This is the first place Fiyero visited when he came to Shiz."

"Yes, AND?"

"Well, this is also where he met you." _And me, _she thought sadly. _Wait, WHAT? Why am I thinking about that stuck-up Winkie? Stop that! I hate him! Right? _"Oh for the love of OZ, Shut up!" Elphaba shouted.

"Elphie!" Hissed Galinda. "I _was_ being quiet! YOU shut up!"

Elphaba glared, clapping a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. They had been spotted.

Fiyero looked up from where he had been sitting. He could've sworn he'd heard someone yelling. He looked around, trying to match the voice. Then, he caught a glimpse of green: Elphaba. He also saw that Galinda was beside her. _What were they doing here?_ He got up and started walking towards them.

Elphaba saw this and instantly started walking the other way. Galinda followed suit.

"Uh, Elphie?" Galinda questioned. "What are you doing?"

Elphaba began to walk faster. "We've been spotted Galinda," she replied, turning down an alleyway. "We don't want him to catch up with us."

"Why not?" Galinda was having no trouble keeping up, even in heels. "Won't running look more suspicious?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Elphaba snapped, pulling her down the street.

"No, I'm just saying. If we stayed maybe-"

"We lost him." Elphaba looked back over her shoulder.

"Lost who?"

Galinda screamed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, turned around and came face-to-face with none other than Fiyero himself. "Hello, Fiyero." She stated calmly.

Fiyero smiled. "Hey Green bean, hey Galinda."

Galinda squealed and ran over to Fiyero. "You're talking to me again!" She hugged him and then, facing Elphaba squeaked, "You're plan worked! Elphie, you're a genius!"

Fiyero looked slightly confused. "What plan?"

Elphaba punched Fiyero on the arm. "THAT was for the whole "Green bean" thing. As for the plan, you don't need to know."

Fiyero pouted. "Aw, come on Elphie,"

"DO NOT call me THAT!"

"Ow." Fiyero rubbed his arm where she punched him. _Again._ "That hurt!"

"Elphie," Galinda said, reprimanding her friend. "What have I told you about keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Yes, _Mom._"

"Hey, guys!" Boq and Nessarose were walking (Well, Boq was wheeling Nessarose.) across the square to meet the small group of friends.

"Hi Boq, hi Nessa!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Hi Everybody." Nessa replied cheerfully.

Elphaba went over to her wheelchair-bound sister, while Boq went over to Galinda in awe.

"You got my name right."

"Well, of course I did, Biq. You'd think that I would remember my friend's names."

Boq stared at Galinda curiously.

"You know what, never mind."

Elphaba said goodbye to Nessarose, got up and went over to Galinda.

"You know what, I'm going to head back to the dorm. I have some studying to catch up on."

As the four friends watched her leave, Galinda turned to Nessarose.

"Doesn't she ever stop studying?"

Nessarose laughed. "Never."

* * *

The next day, Elphaba, Galinda, Boq and Nessarose were sitting in Doctor Dillamond's History class. Galinda turned to Elphaba.

"So, did you figure out that confusifying homework the old Goat gave us yesterday?"

Elphaba smiled at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Yes, I did Galinda and it wasn't really all that hard."

"Oh, but-"

Galinda never got to finish though, because just then Doctor Dillamond came in carrying a carpetbag. He walked over to his desk and began attempting to empty the contents of the drawers into it, with no avail. Elphaba went over to the Goat.

"Do you want some help, Doctor Dillamond?"

Doctor Dillamond gently pushed her hand away.

"No, no dear. That's quite alright. Just go back to your seat."

Elphaba nodded, and tentatively walked back to her seat. Doctor Dillamond finished packing the carpetbag and slowly walked to the front of the room. Clearing his throat, he announced; "My dear class, there is something I must say. You see, this is my last day at Shiz University."

"WHAT?!" Elphaba shot up from her seat, enraged. "Doctor Dillamond, this isn't right! They can't make you leave! If this is because you're an Animal, so help me I'll-"

Doctor Dillamond held up a cloven hoof. "My dear, thank you for your unease as to the matter of me leaving, but I am afraid that the matter is out of our hands. I thank you all for your hard work, your diligence as a class,-" He looked at Elphaba with kind eyes. "-The occasional lunch. Let me assure you that I will miss you all greatly." He walked over to Elphaba. "Especially you, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba hugged the Goat. "They can't make you leave."

"I'm afraid they can, Miss Elphaba. I'm afraid they can."

Suddenly, two men in white coats came bursting through the door of the classroom. One of them held a net, the other was empty-handed. The one with the net spoke.

"Alright, Goat. Come quietly and I won't have to use this." He grabbed Doctor Dillamond, and proceeded to drag him out the door.

Doctor Dillamond struggled as the two men restrained him "Goodbye, class." He managed to say while he was being dragged away. "Continue to speak out about Animal rights! Keep learning and never forget what I taught you!" And with that final word, Doctor Dillamond was gone.

The class was silent. After seeing their professor dragged out of the classroom by government officials, they had no clue what to do. Then, to break the silence, a certain student shoved open the doors of the classroom: Fiyero; late again. He meandered over to his seat and sat down. Propping his feet up on the desk, he looked around the classroom.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

Elphaba, who was sitting on his left, said a little too loudly. "Doctor Dillamond was taken away. And, honestly, I can't believe you're all just going to sit here and do nothing! "

And if on cue, Madam Morrible walked into the classroom. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Is it just me, or does she look more fish-like than usual?"

Elphaba, who was distraught over the loss of the old Goat, glared at him, saying nothing. Madam Morrible walked to the front of the room. "Students," she announced. "I am sure you are aware of the sudden change in staff that we have just experienced,"

"Madam Morrible." Elphaba raised her hand, only to be silenced by the headmistress.

"Miss Elphaba, I am sure you can wait until after I introduce you to your new teacher: Professor Nikidik." She gestured over to a man who had just come in through the doors of the classroom.

He was a short, irritating-looking man with large, thick glasses and a white lab coat. He came in pushing a wheeled cart, on which sat a boxy shape covered with a cloth. Professor Nikidik moved it to the front of the classroom and addressed the class.

"Good morning. I am Professor Nikidik, and I will be the replacement for your, ah… _previous instructor_." Elphaba disliked him right away, seeing how he refused to acknowledge Doctor Dillamond, Animal or not.

The Professor continued.

"Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress." He uncovered the shape on the cart, which was revealed to be a pen which contained a lion cub. "For example," the doctor pointed out. "This is called a cage. And this young creature inside, can anyone tell me if it is an Animal or an animal?"

Elphaba shot up from her seat once again. "Professor, the question you are asking is impossible to answer. This cub is far too young to talk, or not talk for that matter. The only one in fact who could answer the question would be its mother. Where is its mother?"

The professor seemed to disregard Elphaba's answer. He pulled out a syringe which contained a clear liquid, and patted the cage, causing the lion cub to tremble and cower in the corner. "Now, the benefits of caging an animal this young, along with the effects of this injection, are that this cub will _never learn how to speak._"

_Never learn how to speak! _Elphaba repeated those words in her head over and over again. _Never learn how to speak. Never. Learn. How. To. Speak. _Elphaba remembered what Doctor Dillamond had told her, warning her about the animals who were somehow losing their ability to speak. Having their freedom taken from them. And this was how they did it. _Cages. Shots. Torture, _Thought Elphaba. _That's what it is. TORTURE!_

She had to do something. Students crowded around the cage as Professor Nikidik prepared the syringe. The young cub, shaking and shivering, desperately called out for its mother. She had to think fast. It seemed like there was nothing she could do. She felt powerless. But then, she felt it. Her magic building up deep inside her. Her hands began to glow a faint green. Her magic growing stronger, they began to glow brighter.

"NO!" She screamed. "This. Isn't. Right!" And with that last word, magic coursed through her, and everyone in the room froze. Everyone except for her.

"Hey, what happened? Greenie…what did you do?!"

And Fiyero. _Wait, why didn't he freeze too? _But Elphaba couldn't worry about him right now. Her magic was already waning, as she saw Professor Nikidik trying to move his left arm. She moved swiftly, grabbing the cub's cage and turning towards the doors. But someone stopped her. _Fiyero._

"Get out of my way, Fiyero!" She said trying to push the Winkie away. But Fiyero caught her arm and held on.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Fiyero…"

Suddenly, Elphaba's magic ceased. Everyone snapped out of the trance, still a little groggy, but otherwise fine. Doctor Nikidik, though, was more attentive. "The cub! Where's the cub?! "

Fiyero grabbed the cage from Elphaba. "Elphaba, use your magic!"

"I-I I can't"

"ELPHABA!"

Suddenly everyone in the room lost control. Elphaba glanced down at her hands, shocked. Did she just do that? Fiyero looked at her, also stunned at her magical capability

"Elphaba, what did you do?"

"I-I don't know. I just…got mad, that's all."

Fiyero turned to her, still holding the cage. "Are you coming?"

Elphaba glanced back at the students and Professor Nikidik moving uncontrollably around the classroom.

"Let's go." She said, running out the double doors of the classroom and out into the hallway. Fiyero gaped for a second, and then followed suit.

* * *

As Elphaba and Fiyero ran through the halls of Shiz, Elphaba winced.

"Do you think that the spell's worn off yet?" she asked, pushing open the doors of the school and running towards the woods.

Fiyero ran after her. "I'm sure it'll wear off." He said, dodging a branch Elphaba had pushed out of her way. "Eventually," He added irksomely.

Soon they came to a small clearing. Elphaba stopped suddenly, and Fiyero bumped into her.

"Careful!" she reprimanded, taking the cage from him and setting it on the ground. "Don't shake him!"

"I didn't, and I wouldn't!" He was considerably annoyed with the green girl. He had helped her steal the lion cub. He had come with her and all she did to thank him was scold him like a child.

"We can't just let him go anywhere," she continued. "We have to find somewhere safe."

"I know that!" He snapped. "You must think I'm really stupid!"

"No, not _really_ stupid." She reiterated, once again.

Fiyero, offended by her remark went off a few feet, his back turned to her. Elphaba didn't notice though, she was busy attending to the young lion.

"You know," he said, back still turned. "How is it that every time I see you you're causing some kind of commotion?"

Elphaba stood up.

"I don't _cause _commotions _I AM ONE!"_

Fiyero turned to face her. "Yeah, that's for sure!"

Elphaba was really getting heated.

"Oh, so you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that it?!"

"No…"

"Well Mister, you just listen! Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?! Do you-"

"-Do you EVER let anyone else talk?" Fiyero asked, bending down to examine the lion himself.

Elphaba looked slightly ashamed.

"Oh, sorry."

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak

"But can I just say one more thing?" Elphaba interrupted.

Fiyero grumbled. "Go ahead."

"You could've just walked away back there. Why didn't you?"

"I-"

Elphaba interrupted him again. "It's because no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you _pretend_ to be-"

This time Fiyero was the one who was interrupting.

"Excuse me? I happen to be _genuinely _self-absorbed and _deeply _shallow."

"No, you're not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy!"

Fiyero got to his feet and turned to leave.

"Fine!" He snapped. "If you don't want my help, I'll go."

Elphaba jumped. "No! I do! It's just…"

"Just what?"

Just then, the lion cub let out a frightened yelp. Elphaba and Fiyero bent down to see if it was all right.

Elphaba lifted the cover on the cage. "Oh, poor thing. He's trembling. I didn't mean to frighten him." Elphaba looked genuinely concerned.

Fiyero looked at her. "Then, what did you mean?"

She stared at him "Fiyero, I-"

He got up "I'd better go."

Elphaba stood up "No, wait!" She reached out and grabbed his hand. Fiyero stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at Elphaba. _Funny, _He thought. _I never noticed before, but Elphaba has really pretty eyes._

Elphaba's eyes met his. _I can't believe this, but Fiyero is actually kind of cute. _

Suddenly, Elphaba gasped. "You're bleeding" she said, touching his face. "It probably scratched you or something."

"Yeah," said Fiyero. "Or, uh…maybe it scratched me or something." Then suddenly, Fiyero snapped out of his trance. He saw Elphaba, and she was reaching out to try and dab at the cut on his face. He sat up urgently, and blushing slightly.

"I-I, Uh…um," He babbled, trying to regain his bearings. "Uh, um…The cub! I mean, um… I'd better get to safety." _Stupid! _

"I-I mean I'd better get the _cub_ to safety! Yeah…" Fiyero picked up the cage with the cub in it and started running _back to the school._

Elphaba jumped up. "Wrong way, Fiyero!"

Fiyero stopped and turned around. He smiled sheepishly and started running back into the forest.

Elphaba just stood there. _Did that really just happen?_ She wondered. _That's the closest anyone has ever gotten to me. EVER. _She stood there for a moment, wondering what had happened. Then she realized that Fiyero had run off, WITHOUT HER. _And she had let him._

"Fiyero!" she called. But it was too late. He was gone. But, had something happened? REALLY happened? Had she felt sparks? _No, Elphaba. Get ahold of yourself. _She told herself. _He's dating Galinda. Besides, _she thought sadly. _No one would want to date ME. I'm the asparagus, the Green bean, the freak. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY would ever feel that way about me._

Blinking back tears, Elphaba headed back to Galinda's and her dorm.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba was sitting under her favorite tree, reading. She watched from a distance as Fiyero met Galinda for a date they had that afternoon. She sighed. _Snap out of it, Elphaba! _She reprimanded herself. _Stop that! You're not that girl! It's a lost cause so you might as well-_

"-Elphie?"

Elphaba jumped. She looked up and saw her munchkin friend, Boq.

"For Oz' sake Boq! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Boq shrugged and took a seat next to the green girl "Sorry, Elphaba." He glanced at her and then followed her gaze. He grinned mischievously. "You have a thing for Fiyero, don't you?!"

Blushing, she closed her book and hit him over the head with it. "T-That is absurd Boq! I mean he has a girlfriend and I-I…" She heaved a sigh as Boq looked at her sympathetically. He and Elphaba locked eyes. "Okay, okay." She gave in. "I…ah, I…_may_ have feelings for Fiyero."

Boq's eyes lit up. "I knew it!" He looked over his shoulder and whispered: "You know, I have a crush on Galinda."

Elphaba gasped sarcastically. "_Really _Boq? I _never_ would have guessed!" Boq, not picking up on her sarcasm, nodded.

"I've tried to be _really_ discreet about it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. The two friends sat in silence for a while, then Elphaba turned to Boq.

"How do you stand it?"

Boq looked at her, visibly confused.

"Huh?"

She sighed. "I mean, how can you stand to be around Galinda, and know that you'll never have a chance with her?"

"Well," he said. "It's complicated. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's kind of hard, you know?"

Elphaba nodded. "This morning, in Professor Nikidik's class, Fiyero asked me for a pencil and I nearly passed out."

Boq's eyes went wide. A cheeky grin crossed his face.

Elphaba pushed him. "Oh, come _on_ Boq. I _am _a girl, after all."

"I never would've guessed."

Elphaba smacked him over the head with her book. She was hurt by what he had said.

"Ow! Hey, okay, I'll admit that was a little mean."

"You think?" Elphaba stated coldly.

"Aw, I was only joking Elphie. Come on, you know that, right?"

Elphaba mumbled something unable to be understood by Boq. "What was that, Elphie?" he asked, half-jokingly.

Elphaba looked up, smirking. "I said, the way you dress, you're one to talk."

"Ouch, Elphie." He replied smiling. "But I'll admit; I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did."

Then, Galinda and Fiyero came over to where the two friends were sitting. Galinda ran over to where her roommate was sitting, and eagerly hugged her. "Hi Elphie!" She exclaimed. "Aw, look at you and Boq! Such a cute couple." Elphaba and Boq looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

Galinda was confused. Elphaba, trying to talk normally talked to her.

"I…*laughing*…we…*more laughing*…you think that Boq and I? That is…*laughing* absolutely absurd!"

Boq finally managed to catch his breath.

"I think, *gasp* what Elphie is trying to say is, *gasp* me and her, we'd never work. As a couple I mean."

Elphaba nodded, still laughing. "He's right. B-but thanks for the laugh, Glin."

Fiyero stifled a chuckle. "Elphie's right. That is a _bit_ ridiculous."

At hearing Fiyero mention her name, Elphaba blushed. Feeling a little anxious, she hastily got to her feet.

"I, uh, I've got to get going. Studying. And, ah, um…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As the green girl hurried away, Galinda sighed.

"That is _not _how Elphie usually acts. Something's up."

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on her bed when Galinda rushed into the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Elphaba hurriedly pulled her blanket over her head, to hide her face from her bouncy blonde roommate.

Galinda sat down on Elphaba's bed. "Elphie?"

"D-Don't want to talk right now Galinda." There was a slight quiver in her voice, which worried her energetic blonde friend.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Galinda slowly lifted the covers off her to reveal a sniffling Elphaba and a tear-stained face.

"Oh, Elphie, you've been crying."

Elphaba wiped a hand across her face, in an attempt to wipe away some of the tears running down it.

"No, Galinda." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I-I'm fine. It's just-"

"No, Elphie, you're not fine or you wouldn't be sitting here on your bed crying."

Elphaba sniffed, then, clearing her throat, got to her feet.

"No, Galinda. I'm fine, really."

She wiped the last of the tears from her face. Grabbing her bag from the corner of the room, she walked over to the door.

"I'm going to the library."

"Elphie, wait." Galinda grabbed her green friend by the wrist. "You are obviously upset about _something_ and you are going to tell me what."

Elphaba stared at her. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Galinda, very sure of herself, announced, "I'll give you a makeover. AGAIN."

This was a _very_ real threat for Elphaba, so she had no choice but to sit back down on her bed. Groaning, she gazed over at Galinda.

"Alright, now what?"

"Well, for starters; why were you crying in the first place?"

Elphaba frowned. "Galinda, please. Do I have to run _every single personal detail of my life by you?"_

"Well, it would make my job as your best friend considerably easier." Galinda joked. "So spill."

Elphaba sighed. "You remember, ah…you remember yesterday, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you remember how I had another magical, er…_flare-up… _again. And, you remember the little lion cub, right?"

"Yes, Elphie. Can we get on with it?"

_I don't know, can we?_ Elphaba thought. _How do I tell my Best friend that I'm in love with her boyfriend? Should I tell her? Oh, what about Fiyero?! Oh Lurline, this is so confusing! _

Elphaba looked at Galinda. _I can't do this to her. No, she's done so much for me. I can't. If I told her I was in love with Fiyero, she'd probably break up with him. Oh, and anyway Elphaba, You'll never have any chance with him. Remember? You're not that girl._

Galinda moved closer to the green girl. "Elphie, it's okay. You can tell me." She reached out to Elphaba but she pushed her away. She tried again, and this time Elphaba reluctantly let her. Galinda pulled her into a hug.

"Is this about what happened to Doctor Dillamond?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. Then, cautiously, nodded. She couldn't tell Galinda what she was _really_ upset about, and this was a golden opportunity to fake it.

"Oh, Elphie! I know he was your favorite teacher, but-"

Galinda was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Galinda? Fabala? Can I come in? It's Nessa."

Galinda looked at Elphaba. "Elphie?" She questioned. Elphaba looked back at the door, then wiped away some more tears and quickly got to her feet. She walked over and opened the door, behind which was her wheelchair-bound sister.

"Hi, Nessa." Elphaba greeted her halfheartedly. "I, was… I was just leaving. Did you need something?" She walked over to her bed, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

Nessarose wheeled herself into the room, glancing at Galinda as if to say: _what the heck happened to Elphaba? _Galinda, eyeing Elphaba who had her back turned to them at the moment, motioned with her hands that Elphaba had been crying. She hastily sat on her hands, though, once the green girl turned around.

Elphaba glanced at Galinda quizzically. Then, she turned to her sister.

"Nessa, did you need anything?"

Nessarose shook her head fervently.

"Oh, no, no Fabala. Nothing at all. Just popping in to say hi, that's all." She smiled and looked over at Galinda. "And, ah…" she added. "Galinda offered to help me with…um, my wardrobe! Yeah…my wardrobe."

Elphaba stared at her quiet, somber, conservative little sister. Then back at her bubbly, outgoing, colorful roommate. She highly doubted that Nessa would trade fashion tips with Galinda, but she didn't say anything. This was her chance to get out of the dorm.

"Well," she said turning to her sister, "…You two have fun…"

Now, Elphaba turned on her heels, and left.

Once her sister was gone, Nessarose sighed. "Oh, I really hate lying. Especially to Fabala."

Galinda nodded. "I know what you mean. I hate lying to her, too. But I wasn't getting anywhere with her, I was hoping you could help."

"What do you mean?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "I mean, Elphie was crying and she wouldn't tell me why."

Nessa didn't seem surprised. "Oh, well you're not going to get anywhere. I give you points for trying, but this is _my_ sister we're talking about. She won't talk to _anyone _about _anything. _I'm still surprised that she's accepted you."

"But she was-"

Nessa put her hand on Galinda's shoulder. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. And I'm sure Fabala knows as well. But the point is; you won't get _anywhere._ She's just like that. Trust me, I've tried too, but she just won't let me. Galinda, getting her to talk about her feelings is like getting an atheist to go to church: _it's not going to happen._" Nessa backed up in her wheelchair and wheeled herself out the door.

"See you at lunch!"

Galinda just sat there. _Not going to happen, huh?_ She thought to herself. _Well we'll just see about that._

* * *

Elphaba sat between the shelves at the library, mentally scolding herself. _You have to be more careful Elphaba! You obviously can't do THAT again. Just…just stop it! Stop thinking about Fiyero! He's never loved you and he certainly never will! Just stop it!_

* * *

Fiyero sat in his dorm room. And he was _thinking._ This was a first. He rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is wrong with you Fiyero? Get a grip, man! You've got to stop thinking about that green girl! You're with Galinda, not her! Galinda. Oh, snap…_

Fiyero jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock in the corner of his room. _3:50. Shit, I'm screwed. _Fiyero had promised to meet Galinda by the statue in the courtyards at four o'clock, _sharp._

Fiyero panicked.

"Oh, man! What am I gonna do? Galinda's going to be so upset!"

_Nice going, Fiyero!_ He hastily ran around the room, grabbing his jacket off the floor and haphazardly slid his feet into his shoes, not bothering with the laces. He ran into the bathroom, grabbing a comb and running it through his hair, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Once he considered himself to be ready, he bolted out the door, slamming it in the process. Tearing down the stairs, he burst out of the boy's dorms, headed for the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Elphaba had just left the library. She had finally gotten herself together, but was still a little inattentive. If she was, maybe she would've see Fiyero, sprinting in her direction.

Fiyero, of course, didn't see Elphaba either, because he was still trying to come up with an excuse as to why he would be late for their date. He rounded, the corner of the library…and collided with a certain green girl, knocking both of them off their feet.

"Hey, next time watch where you're going!" Elphaba scrambled to pick up her books, not realizing that it was Fiyero who had just knocked her over.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!"

"Sorry, Elphie, SO sorry. Really I am, and it's all my fault. It's just that I'm in a huge hurry. Date with Galinda, you see? Can't be late!"

At the mention of her nickname, Elphaba looked up quickly.

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero bent down, picked up one of her books, and handed it to her.

"At your service," He replied. Then, glancing at the clock in the courtyards, realized that it was nearly four. He turned back to Elphaba, who was kneeling on the ground, still a little dazed. "Got to go. I'm supposed to meet Galinda at four and I'm terrible at coming up with excuses. Catch you later, okay?" He turned to leave, but then turned back and helped Elphaba to her feet.

"You alright?"

Elphaba smiled appreciatively. "Uh, yeah Fiyero. I'm fine, thanks." Fiyero nodded and went running, but she thought of something and called out to him.

"Fiyero!"

He turned around, yelling back to Elphaba.

"What?"

"I was tutoring you!"

"Huh?!"

"Your excuse! If you're late for your date with Galinda, tell her I was tutoring you!"

Fiyero beamed. "Hey, that's really good! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Then, they both heard the clock start to chime. Elphaba gestured to Fiyero, "You'd better go! You're going to be late."

Fiyero nodded, running off once again. "Hey, thanks again!"

The green girl watched as he ran off to meet Galinda.

"You're welcome," she said sadly.

* * *

Galinda was waiting under the statue in the courtyard. She too, heard the clock chime and was wondering where Fiyero was. She had something very important to ask him, and she was pretty sure that he would do it. _After all, _she thought, _He would be doing it for Elphaba. And they are friends….Sort of. _Just then Galinda spotted Fiyero, who was running like a madman. She giggled at the sight of him. After all, it isn't every day you get to see your boyfriend sprint across the courtyards!

Fiyero ran up to Galinda, panting. "Hey Galinda," he gasped. "Sorry I'm late. Elphaba was…Elphaba was tutoring me. A-At the library,"

"Oh, well, what a coincidence!" Galinda exclaimed happily. "I needed to talk to you about Elphie! That's why I asked you to meet me here!"

Fiyero looked over at his Girlfriend. "What…what about Elphie?" he panted.

Galinda looked at him seriously. "I want you to be honest with me, Fiyero Tiggular. What happened yesterday, with you and Elphie and the Lion cub?"

Fiyero looked rather alarmed. _Did she find out? Did Elphaba tell her something? Oh…I hope this doesn't end badly… _He gulped. "E-everything?"

"Everything." Galinda repeated sternly. "And just so you know, if anything happened between you two, I want you to tell me. Alright?"

Fiyero nodded. Then, cautiously, he began at the beginning: telling Galinda the whole story and not leaving out anything. When he finished he glanced back at his girlfriend, awaiting the terror he would now have to face.

Instead, Galinda only nodded. "Okay…Now everything makes sense." She looked at her boyfriend, who was REALLY confused. "So…You're telling me that when Elphaba magicked the classroom, you and she _ditched _class, released a Lion cub _on campus,_ and now you're _falling in love with her._ Am I right?"

Fiyero winced. "Please don't hurt me!"

Galinda Giggled. "Aw, Fiyero…I could never hurt you! You're still my boyfriend, I haven't broken up with you yet!"

Fiyero hesitated. "…Ah, so what you're saying is you're _okay_ with this?"

"No of course not!" Galinda slapped Fiyero. Not hard mind you, but enough to stun him.

Fiyero rubbed his cheek. "OW! What was…oh…right."

Galinda nodded in agreement. "NOW we're broken up. But it's okay! 'Cause I've got a date with Biq tomorrow!"

"Uhhh…You mean _Boq?"_

"Boq! Right! Anyway, now that that's taken care of, I need you to do something for me."

Fiyero blinked. _Wait, wait, wait. That's IT? She just broke up with me and THAT'S IT?" Wow… Well, that is Galinda for you._

Galinda smiled. "Don't worry, Fiyero. We can still be friends."

"You're really all chocked up about this, aren't you?" He joked sarcastically.

Galinda huffed. "Oh, you've been hanging out with Elphie, haven't you?" Then Galinda remembered why she needed to talk to Fiyero in the first place.

"Oh, Fiyero, about that favor!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need your help."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "With what Exactly?..."

Galinda explained her whole plan to him. Fiyero stared at her, extremely confused.

"So, basically; I need your help to get me to get Elphie to admit that she has feelings for you."

"Um…."

Galinda looked at Fiyero. "Oh, come on! You said you had a thing for her! And now that we're not a couple anymore you and her can-"

Fiyero held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. WHOA! Who said anything about Elphaba and me _dating?_ I admitted I had feelings for her, that doesn't mean I'm going to _act_ on them! And Galinda, you _just _broke up with me, like, a minute ago! I'm not ready to move on yet!"

Galinda sighed. "Oh, alright Fiyero." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay Galinda." Then he hugged her. "But seriously, you are totally okay with this whole break-up thing?"

Galinda smiled. "Oh, don't worry about me! I've got a date with Boq, remember?"

Fiyero laughed. "Wow, I guess I don't need to worry then, do I?"

"Nope!" Galinda laughed, her blonde curls bouncing. She couldn't wait to see her Elphaba's face when she found out!

* * *

"Galinda, you did WHAT?!"

Galinda giggled. "Didn't you hear me, silly? I said that Fiyero and I broke up so now you and he can get together!"

Elphaba slammed her book shut. "Who ever said that I liked that brainless, conceited Winkie anyway?!"

"Well…nobody. I figured it out myself!"

She groaned. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

"Oh, Galinda…"

"So you're gonna admit that you have feelings for him, right?"

"I…" Elphaba was at a loss for words. Galinda didn't even seem upset by the fact that she had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"I…No!"

Galinda was shocked. She stared at her inquiringly.

Elphaba threw her hands up "Oh for the love of Lurline! Galinda, what I meant was…well, I don't really know what I meant but I…" She glared at Galinda, then sat down on the bed, her back turned.

"Elphie," Galinda sat down across from her green roommate, who crossed her arms and looked away.

She looked at her friend, who was trying desperately to keep a poker face.

"Come on Elphaba, why don't you just try-"

"-Why don't _you_ just try and stay out of other people's personal lives!" Elphaba shouted, getting up from the bed. "Galinda, just get back together with Fiyero. I don't like him a-and-and…I never will!" She grabbed her back from the corner and marched to the door. "I'm going to the library!" She said sharply. And with one slam of the door, she was gone.

Galinda sat on her bed. _Honestly, _she thought as she heard Elphaba clomp down the stairs. _How can she just ignore her feelings like that? Maybe Nessa was right…_

* * *

Elphaba frantically wiped the tears from her eyes as she quickly strode to the library. A cold gust of wind whipped her hair as she clutched her coat closer around her. She climbed the steps to the library, and grasped the door handle. She jiggled it. _Locked._ Swearing under her breath, she stormed down the stone steps and dropped down under her favorite oak tree. Elphaba clasped her arms around her knees, bringing them up to her chest, her raven-black hair tumbling like a curtain around her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears fall.

* * *

Fiyero was walking around the school campus. He needed to clear his head after what happened with Galinda yesterday. He still couldn't believe it. _She broke up with me. Galinda broke up with me. And then told me to go out with Elphaba. Elphaba!_ Fiyero shook his head. Why was he still thinking about her? Fiyero strolled past the library. Rounding the corner of the building, he stopped. He looked around, then, caught a glimpse of someone sitting under a tree by the lee-side of the building. He squinted, trying to make out the person sitting under the tree. He couldn't believe he was seeing it, but he could've sworn that it was Elphaba. Doubtfully, he walked over to the tree.

Sure enough, it was her. She had her head resting on her folded arms, her face hidden by her hair. She didn't look up when he approached, so he couldn't tell if she was asleep. He bent down beside her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

She sat up abruptly, and Fiyero was taken aback by her appearance. She looked as if she had been crying. In fact, there were fresh tear stains on her face. _But Elphaba doesn't cry! _Fiyero was indeed confused. _Or does she?_

"F-Fiyero? W-What are you doing here?" She dropped her head back down, letting the curtain of hair veil her face once again.

"I-I don't want to talk right now, Fiyero." She said in a quivering tone. "Please, just go."

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Elphie, what's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me."

She shook her shoulders free.

"No, Fiyero. _Please._ I-I don't…I-I mean- I _can't._"

"Can't what, Elphie? What's the matter?"

Elphaba looked up desperately at Fiyero. _Oh, why'd Galinda have to go and break up with him in the first place?! _"You're the matter, Fiyero!" She said, instantly regretting what she had said. She held her hands up to her face, hoping to conceal the flush in her cheeks.

Fiyero stood there, absolutely confused.

"What? _I'm _the problem?"

"Yes!" She said, dropping her arms by her sides. "_You're _the problem! You just _had _to be all nice to me! Why couldn't you just despise me like everyone else?!"

Fiyero looked at her caringly. "Why, would you like me to? To despise you like everyone else?"

Elphaba huffed. This was so much harder than she thought. "NO! I-I mean, it's just…" she looked down at her feet. "My…my whole life, nobody's _ever_ wanted to be my friend. Even my own father hated me! And when you and Galinda decided to put up with me…that…that frightened me. And that whole scene with the Lion cub yesterday made me think that I-I…"

"You what?" Fiyero stepped closer her, his hands thrust into his coat pockets. He sat down beside the green girl, leaning up against the tree.

Elphaba edged away from him, dropping her head back onto her knees.

"I-I…I don't know, Fiyero."

Fiyero nodded, letting his own head fall back against the old oak tree. He sighed, staring up at the foliage towering above them. Suddenly, he got to his feet.

"Elphie, come on," He held out his hand, smiling excitedly.

Elphaba looked up uncertainly. Pushing a strand of raven-black hair from her face, she stood up slowly.

"Where are we going?"

Fiyero grinned, taking her hand and pulling her away from the tree.

"You'll see."

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba were standing in front of the Oz founder statue in the center of the school's grounds. Fiyero glanced up at the statue.

"Remember this place?"

Elphaba blushed, looking down at her feet.

Fiyero jumped up onto the base of the statue. "I think I might still have some brain damage." He said, leaning on the old, bronze statue.

"Hey, did you ever finish it?"

"Finish what?"

"The book." Fiyero jumped down from the base, landing in front of Elphaba.

"Oh, yes."

"Did it have a good ending?" Fiyero asked, standing up and looking the green girl in the eyes.

Elphaba shuffled her feet, uncomfortable under his gaze. She fingered the buttons on her coat, trying to recall how to book ended.

"What book was it?" Fiyero pried.

Elphaba smiled. "_Pride and Prejudice. _One of my favorites."

"And….how does it end?" He prompted.

"Oh, right…" Elphaba diverted her eyes back to the ground. "Well…The main character falls in love, and he proposes to her. She accepts. In the end they get married."

"So…happily ever after then?" Fiyero reiterated.

Elphaba looked at him queerly. "Yeah…yeah, I guess you _could_ call it a happily ever after." She smiled. Then, she glanced back at the ground sadly.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing."

Fiyero took her by the shoulders once again. "Come on Elphie, you can tell me. I _swear. _If I tell a soul you can pulverize me with your magic. Or your fists. Or both. "

Elphaba laughed half-heartedly.

"Okay."

"So, what's bothering you?"

Elphaba sat down, clutching her knees to her chest. Fiyero sat down next to her, stretching his legs straight out in front of him.

"I guess," she said, resting her chin on her knees. "I guess I'm tired of it."

"Tired of what, exactly?" Fiyero inquired, leaning against the base of the statue under which they were sitting.

She rubbed a hand over the back of her head. "I-I…I read all these books, and most of them end…they end with happy endings."

Fiyero nodded. "Well, what's so bad about that?"

"Well, I…I guess I'm tired of reading about _other people's_ happy endings. I mean, all my life I've had nothing but calamity. Nobody ever cared about me, nobody ever wanted to. Where's my happy ending? Don't I deserve one?" Elphaba was practically in tears.

"Hey, Elphie. It's okay." Fiyero gently took her by the shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She cautiously leaned her head on his shoulder, sniffling. He lay his hand on her back, surprised at how close she was letting him get to her.

"Hey, it's okay."

Elphaba relaxed in Fiyero's embrace. She blinked her eyes a couple times, trying to rid her eyes of tears. But, resting her head on his shoulders, she felt something different than she'd felt all her life. She felt loved. She stopped trying to hold back the tears and just let them fall.

Fiyero looked down at her. She no longer seemed like the cold, cynical, shadowy Elphaba Thropp that he had seen her as for so long. Now she seemed so, so real. So fragile. To live your life thinking that no one loved you, knowing that no one wanted you, that's what she had done. _She's been through so much. _Fiyero thought. _And what does she get for it? Nothing. _Fiyero held her close, wondering what he could do.

Elphaba lifted her head. Brushing her hair from her face and wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she looked up at Fiyero.

"Hey," He remarked kindly.

"Hey." She sniffled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, smiling timidly. She leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder warily, glancing up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She muttered as he draped his arm around her.

"No problem." He remarked. "You know, you will get it."

Elphaba lifted her head and looked at him enquiringly.

"Get what?"

"Your happy ending." Fiyero grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Galinda watched her two friends from Boq's dorm room. She was peering through an old spyglass that he had let her borrow for the occasion.

"Aw, just look at those two, Biq. I just _knew_ they would hit it off!" Galinda put down the spyglass and turned to the munchkin boy.

"How can I ever show my gratitution to you for letting me use your room, Biq?"

Boq grinned. "No problem, Miss Galinda. But maybe…ah…one date?"

Galinda smiled. "Alright Boq! Tomorrow night at seven. Meet me outside Elphie's and my dorm!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

Boq fell against the wall, flushed and beaming, _She remembered my name! _

"Okay. It's a date."

Elphaba and Fiyero were walking hand in hand, back to the girl's dormitories. Elphaba was smiling, which was a rare incident. Fiyero grinned and put his arm around her.

"So…are we…like, dating now?" He asked her.

She punched him on the shoulder. "I don't really know."

Fiyero lightly nudged her back.

"I can live with that."

He and Elphaba kept walking. Suddenly, Elphaba stopped and stared Fiyero down frighteningly. "But let's get one thing straight- If you tell so much as an animal about this, so help me I will hang you from the clock tower by your tight white pants! Got that?"

Fiyero grinned. _Good old Elphaba. _

"Got it."

As he and Elphaba walked back to their rooms, he couldn't help but hope that someday, somehow: Elphaba would get her happily ever after. Even if it wasn't with him.

Fin. :)


End file.
